


【EC】living and death

by yaowanzi7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: BE 预警





	【EC】living and death

房间和男人一样，严谨冷制还透着一股死寂，就像上了发条的机械，下一步在下一步，根据程序惯性分毫不差。

‘这个无趣的男人。’他叹息着。

视线对上这屋中唯一的照片，它被挂在卧室的正中央，为这颜色单一的房间填上了一丝鲜活力，他慢慢的移动过去，相框边已经落了一层细微尘土，反有折射的玻璃中，偏白的皮肤，棕色的短卷发，略红的唇微微上扬，整齐得体的黑西装，他不由得低头看了看身上这一模一样的衣服，沉默了一会又抬起头，镜框里的他，一手拿着酒杯一手随意的插着裤口袋，微侧着身，似乎在和谁愉快的交谈着，他想了想，不禁笑了出来，这照片分明是男人在舞会上偷拍下来的，自己根本不知道。

他抬起手想去抚摸镜框，楼下响起了开锁的声音，手一顿，连忙转过身下楼。

男人穿着一件羊绒大衣，黑色的皮鞋踩在天鹅绒地摊上，像是软成一滩的泥，随着叹息声仰卧进真皮沙发中，高硕的身体此时看起来却异常脆弱，他知道男人又会这样度过一夜，那张疲惫的脸，眼白处显而易见的血丝，胡渣遍布的下颚和已经布满褶皱的衣服，他心疼的站在楼梯上看着。

虽然刚刚入冬，但白夜温差较大，即便穿着羊绒大衣，已经渐入熟睡的男人，还是被冷气所包围，双手无意识的抱紧双臂，将身体缩卷起来。

蓝色的眸子在仅有一盏夜灯的屋里显得有些幽暗，他咬住了下唇，皱着眉快速的向沙发移过去，四下找着，另一边的沙发上有一条毛毯，焦急的脸孔稍稍放松了些，连忙伸手去抓毛毯，手一次次的穿过毛毯穿过沙发，在回到自己的眼前，他伸出另一只手，帮着去拿毛毯，半透明的双手，再一次穿过散发着淡红的毛毯，他发泄般的朝着毛毯砸着，依旧毫无动静。

跌坐在地，迷茫的望着毛毯和还停在沙发坐中间的双手，挤出了一个比哭还难看的笑，‘我忘了，我忘了我已经死了。’

男人似乎越来越冷，细碎的咳嗽声从口中传出，挣动了几下身体，将脸埋入衣领里，他转过头看过去，眸中满满的悲伤，却无能为力，趁着幽亮的光，他把头放到男人的胸前，感受着自己慢慢的从他的身体里下滑，直到落在地面上，坐起来，再次将头放到男人的胸前，就这样周而复始的重复着。（PS：他可以漂浮，可以停留在任何地方，但是不能拿东西。）

钟表声越渐越大，男人在第五声响起时，睁开了双眼，琥珀色被灯光镀上了一层金光，纵使外面已经升起了太阳，光明万丈，被拉上厚重窗帘的屋里，只有谈谈的夜灯光。

男人摇摇晃晃的站起身，迈步走到门口，他看着男人手扶在门把上，蓝眸不敢闪一下，即便是男人的背影也让他着迷不已。

门没有打开，男人似乎在犹豫，他慢慢的移动身体，控制不住的张开双臂，从后面将男人抱住，头贴在男人的后背上，即便什么也感觉不到，他还是湿了双眸。

男人还是走了，他看着门紧紧的关闭，顺着墙壁滑落而下，伸手抚摸上心脏的地方，那里破了一个洞，那枚子弹带着灼热直接穿透本来还在强烈跳动的地方，也许根本感觉不到痛楚，一瞬的麻痹，身体下沉，眼前一阵阵发黑，落入了熟悉的怀中，男人的声音在耳边呼喊着，charles，charles，不！不要！

‘我不后悔，因为你还活着。’charles低头看着手从自己的胸前穿过，双眼带着浓烈的遗憾‘可惜我无法再抚摸你。’

控制着身体移动到镜子前，自己已经死了七天，在这里待了七天，伸出手在镜子前晃动，里面没有任何倒影，他感觉自己就快消失了，身体越来越轻，颜色越来越透明，可他好想在多看看，多陪陪Erik，哪怕多一秒也好。

慢慢移动到Erik的卧室里，坐在天鹅绒地毯上，抬头看着墙壁上唯一的照片，‘照片脏了，Erik你什么时候来把它擦干净，我不知道还能在坚持多久，好想看你抱着它的样子，一定像是抱着我。’

‘我们没有等到下个月，我们就等下一世，我会走慢一点，等等你。’

Charles控制着身体贴合在床面上，用力的嗅着房间里的味道，尽管他什么也闻不到，天蓝的眸子已经变成了淡蓝色，半透明的身体也好似仅剩一个可辨的轮廓，他闭上眼。

没想过还能睁开眼，即便已经死了，他也怕再也醒不来，看不到Erik。

楼下响起乒乒乓乓的吵声，Charles拖着已经轻到快要控制不了的身体移动到一楼，站在楼梯上吃惊的看着餐厅里的Erik，餐桌上摆起了两个烛台，两份似乎刚刚出锅的牛排摆放在两边，配菜和红酒也整齐的坐落在牛排两侧，Erik将刀叉摆好后，拉开一边的椅子对着空无的旁边说了句“坐。”

Charles缓慢的将身体移到椅子旁，Erik已经在对面坐好并在胸前放好了餐巾，他控制着身体，也落座在椅子上，烛光将Erik的脸衬托的柔和异常，甚至称得上温柔。

“Charles，还记得今天是什么日子吗？”Erik端起酒杯，透过盈盈晃动的烛光，对着空椅子“两年前的今天我们在一起了。”

Charles伸手去拿酒杯，只能无力的看着自己的手穿过酒杯。

“下个月英国就可以同xing结婚了，我们就要真正在一起，不需要活在没有光明的黑暗里，你开心吗？”红色的液体由倾斜的杯口，流入口中。

‘只要你活着，我就开心。’charles动了动唇。

刀叉碰撞盘子的轻微声响，Erik将一块牛排放入口中，又抬起头，“意外吧？我也会做饭，我保存了两年的手艺，今天终于舍得拿出来了，因为我更喜欢吃你做的东西，虽然有些的确没什么滋味。”

‘我也喜欢给你做饭。’Charles低头看着盘子里的牛排，悲哀的自己无法品尝，‘你应该早点给我做。’

Erik停下了话语，开始缓慢的吃着牛排，一边吃一边抬头微笑看着对面，就好像Charles就坐在那里。

“真的很好吃。”他又喝了口红酒，双眸有些呆滞的垂头看着只吃了三分之一的牛排，“我练了两年，你却没吃过一口。”

拉住噼啪的响了几声，一阵忽明忽暗，Erik的视线移到烛台上，“我坚持了七天，甚至不敢上楼去看你的照片，我怕我会受不了，等不到今天就去找你。”

“我想你Charles。”空气中弥漫着Erik痛苦的声音，“我多想死的人是我，子弹穿过的是我的心脏，最后在你怀里闭上眼的是我。”

Erik端起酒杯，将里面的红酒一饮而入，“可我又庆幸先离开的是你，如果死在你面前的是我，你一定受不了，承受着比死亡多十倍的痛苦。”

Charle双眼越发的湿润，看着Erik站起身向自己这边走来，然后跪在椅子旁边，头放在椅子上，“这七天就像是过了七十年，我根本无法过着没有你的日子。”

‘你答应我的，要活下去。’Charles低头看着趴在自己腿上的男人，‘我只想让你活下去，下一世，我们不会活在对立里，不会活在黑暗里。’

“太痛苦了，太痛苦了，Charles，收回那个承诺吧。”一滴泪砸在了椅子上，发出轻微的声响，“在这没有温度的世界，没有你我与死了有何区别。”

Charles的心收缩的疼着，太伸手摸向Erik的头，却发现手已经变成了完全透明，他摇着头，看着眼前的Erik，身体似乎轻盈的已经感觉不到任何重力，那双淡蓝色的眸盈满了泪水，在他们完全透明前，只来得及留下一滴泪。

泪水砸在Erik的脸侧，顺着他的眼窝融入到他的泪中，他突然笑了“你来接我了，Charles。”

清晨的太阳一如既往的升起，散发着他的暖热，路上的人群越来越多，忙碌的穿梭在每个街头巷尾，人们没时间注意一份已经在地面上被踩来踩去的报纸。

每日电讯报头条，国家毒瘤最大的黑手党老大Erik Lensherr发现死在家中两日，近距离枪杀死亡，目前原因不明，不过对于九天前枪战中死去的英雄，警员Charles Xavier来说一定可以瞑目了。

 

《完》


End file.
